


Clara Oswin Oswald

by Jadeite_12



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeite_12/pseuds/Jadeite_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor uses a little of his regeneration energy to keep Victorian Clara from dying, they go on adventures, must stop Rose Tyler and her obsession that has taken over her life. after that, the Doctor and Clara Oswin Oswald must rescue Clara Oswald from the WiFi before she and all her echoes vanish forever. If you think Rose Tyler is the best thing this isn't your story. If you can accept some negativity towards Rose Tyler please read on. Will continue to add characters as the story develops.  </p><p>(on Hiatus, will overhaul story when back)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I will NOT loose another

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Doctor and The Claras](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/121422) by Planet of the Deaf. 



> Rose Tyler is a good companion but after a certain point it stops so if you like Rose Tyler don't read the first 6 chapters, or breathe and read them(much better option). I was inspired to write this after reading a similar Fan Fiction in some rather major respects on FanFiction.net
> 
> Doctor Who is owned by BBC, anything written here is strictly for fun.

Clara was lying on the table trying to stay awake, she didn’t want to die, and she wanted to run and see the stars with the doctor. The TARDIS materialized, much to the surprise of everyone surrounding the table, except for Strax and jenny, the doctor and Vastra stepped out only to be meet with grief. 

“I’m sorry sir, there was nothing to be done, she has moments only” Strax informed the Doctor, who’s face fell once again. “Am I that dangerous? Why does everybody leave me?” the doctor said quietly to himself, vaster whispered back “they don’t, you will always remember them so they never are truly gone” this made the doctor stop and turn on Vastra. “Yes, but memories hurt, not this time, I will not allow that to happen again!” the doctor said raising his voice from a whisper.  He went over to Clara who was barely alive and sat down next to her.  “You saved the world Clara, you and me. You really did” “are you going back to your cloud?”  “No, no more clouds” just then Clara’s eyes started to close, which brought the doctor out of his sadness, an idea had struck him.  “I wonder?” the doctor lifted his hands to Clara’s head just before starting she managed to ask, “what is it?” “No time to explain, hang in there, please Clara hang on” and his hands began to glow with regeneration energy, the Latimer family was speechless as the energy flowed through Clara, when it stopped the doctor went into her mind and found the telepathic link between her and the Great Intelligence and erased it, he then removed his hands and planted a small kiss on her forehead. “Sir, this boys vital signs returning to normal, he’s coming back to life” Captain Latimer looked from Clara to the doctor in astonishment. “What did you do?” before the doctor could answer Clara sat up and snogged him. This put Captain Latimer in unexplainable uneasiness “Thank you doctor, I thought for sure I was dead”  “doctor, what did you do?” Captain Latimer asked again, the doctor looked at Captain Latimer “I gave away 10 years of my life” “do you mean to tell me she’s only going to live for another ten years?!?” “NO, quite a lot longer than that, it’s complicated” the doctor turned to Clara “I will be right back” and the doctor disappeared into the TARDIS and a minute later reappeared with her dropped TARDIS key. Strax who was acting more discreet than usual stopped him. “Sir, a scan of her DNA reveals it has changed since she came back to life”  “oh, I’ll need to look into that” he walked up to Clara who was now speaking with her employer. “Clara, you dropped this” and he placed the key in her hand and closed her hand around it. Clara almost started to cry and smiled at him “thank you Doctor” “I found the kitchen”  he stated “give me until the day after Christmas” 

            The next day, December 26th

“Are you sure about leaving, we will all miss you” Captain Latimer said as Clara stood just outside the front door with her belongs. “Yes I’m sure. I’ll miss you all as well I'll come back and visit ” the TARDIS materialized in front of her and she walked towards it, just as she was about to go inside she turned to Captain Latimer “you may not think kids aren’t your area, but it will be much easier to become knowledgeable about it if you ask them what I would do for them. Thank you for everything” and she walked inside and the TARDIS dematerialized. 

Inside the TARDIS the doctor showed Clara to her room, then proceeded to take her to the TARDIS wardrobe. “You never told me your name” the doctor asked “yes I did, you’ve been saying it for a few days now” “no, I meant your full name” “Clara Oswin Oswald” “thank you” they reached the wardrobe “I present to you the TARDIS wardrobe” Clara was stunned,” this is amazing, but is there anything my size?” “The TARDIS is smart, if you like something it automatically becomes a perfect fit, take your time find something you like” the doctor went off into another part of the wardrobe to change out of his Victorian clothes. Some time later the doctor found Clara putting on the second arm length white glove, she smiled at him. “Do you like it?” she twirled around for him, “yes, red is definitely your color. Its reminds me of a movie” Clara looked confused “it looked so prefect I had to try it on, by the way, do you always were a black tuxedo and top hat?” it was true the doctor had gone to change but found the TARDIS had decided to shrink his wardrobe from its usual size down to two outfits, his tweet jacket, which still held to many memories or his tuxedo. In the past, or future whenever this happened it was usually the TARDIS trying to tell him something. “No I don’t always wear a tuxedo, but my TARDIS sometimes when she really wants to tell me something will do something like shrink my clothing options” “so what is she trying to tell you? Wear a tuxedo?” the doctor then realized wear he’d seen her dress before “ah now I remember, that’s the same outfit Julia Roberts wore in pretty woman, I wondered where the TARDIS had put that duplicate” I originally picked that up for River but I could never find it. “who?” “Oh sorry when I said movie, I don’t mean the ones you know of I meant ones decades later, ones that last over an hour” Clara was confused but didn’t feel like pressing the subject further. 

“So, a white bowtie? Victorian times stuck” “I always wear a bowtie-“ “I like it, you look classy with it on” the doctor was suddenly speechless, this was first time he hadn’t had to defend bowties, she just liked them to start with.’ so where are we going” this popped the doctor out of the daze her comment had put him in, “oh right, sorry, to the opera but first the TARDIS medical bay--room” “oh” at the med-bay, the doctor scanned Clara to find out exactly what Strax had meant. “That’s odd, that’s not even possible. But how?”

“Doctor what is it? Am I still dying?” “No, in fact your even healthier than before you nearly died” “why what do you mean?” “Well according to your DNA, your one eleventh part Time Lord, and when I used some of my regeneration energy it increased it to one eight part Time Lord” “Time Lord? What? Whats going to happen to me?” “Nothing, but your going to be young for a long time.” “What do you mean?” “Your age, at least the number of years since you were born, will go up but you will both internally and externally remain-“ “24” “yes thank you, you’ll remain 24 inside and out for many years longer than humans are supposed to.” “I’ll stay young?” Clara smiled without knowing it. “Okay on to Sydney” and the two went back to the console room to head to Sydney. 

 


	2. Sydney, the planet not the city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since I am new to writing this sort of thing, comments and suggestions welcomed.

When the TARDIS materialized in a parking space next to several 34th century space equivalents of 21st century earth luxury cars the doctor was amazed. “Wow, usually I don’t find a spot here, always crowded” “doctor, what are these?” Clara was staring at one of the floating cars that resembled a Ferrari. “That would be a 34th century version of a fancy horse drawn carriage” “I’m still confused” “right then later on I’ll inform you on what’s changed, but for now let’s enjoy the music” inside the massive concert hall the doctor and Clara took their seats as the concert began. Clara leaned close to the doctor full of questions demanding answers “that’s no orchestra like I’ve ever seen or heard, and how did we get in?” she whispered “right sorry, this is the intergalactic symphony orchestra 9, very famous originally from all over Earth 3, which was one of the planets humans colonized after Earth. Became known galaxy wide for its music,” the doctor whispered back. The music even though sounding strange and new wasn't new itself, it was Habanera from Bizet’s opera Carmen. The doctor thought back to the asylum of the Daleks and hearing the same music coming from inside the asylum. The pieces were starting to come together in his mind when Clara leaned back over and kissed the doctor on the cheek lightly completely blowing his concentration. The doctor enjoyed the concert actually going like it was supposed to for once instead of their being something going wrong. After the concert was over they were outside when Clara was about to kiss him again when he reacted. 

“Clara I believe that is enough kissing, I think its time I fill you in on some of what you’ve missed” “oh, I was hoping to see what London looks like in the future.”  “Well then lets not waste any time” and they went off to find the TARDIS only to discover it was gone “but how, where?” “Doctor where’d it go” then right before their eyes the TARDIS appeared in the exact same spot, but it wasn’t the same doctor who stepped out. “Ah, Sydney, 34th century by the look of it. I’ll fit right in here, formal. Guess I’d better change. Lovely day isn’t it.” the doctor looked at the eleventh doctor with a funny expression then dismissed it, “do you need something?” the eleventh doctor finding it to tempting to keep quiet spoke up. “Yes, in fact our ride was stolen, do you suppose we could use the phone to contact the police?’ the doctor looked a mixture of laughter and surprise. “Yeah, sorry bout’ that but that phone isn’t hooked up to anything, hope you find someone to help, I’ve got to change or I’ll miss the next performance.” and the doctor went back inside the TARDIS. When he cam back out he found the two “tourists” still waiting outside for him, “I can’t help you, I’m not going to help you” the doctor turned towards the concert hall, but then turned back “FORGET IT” and walked off. “Doctor, now what, and who was that?” Clara asked hand on her hips. “That was me, you see Time Lords have a way of cheating death, when we’re dying we get a new face and who new body, he was my tenth regeneration in his dark days. He can’t know I’m here” Clara seemed to have a flicker of understanding. “Now about what were going to do, he has already figured that out, well not yet for him but for me.it took a long time to figure it out, I had to keep from laughing. I came here once in my tenth regeneration had a horrible time with some unfriendly aliens. But don’t worry he’s taking care of it. Well he will eventually. You see we steal his TARDIS. Same TARDIS just at a different point in her own time stream, she’ll still know us its how the TARDIS matrix works.”  So Shorty after the tenth doctor was out of view of his TARDIS the eleventh doctor and Clara rushed in and locked it. “Now where could my stolen TARDIS have gone?” suddenly the Cloister bell started to ring. “Oh no, I’m not even in my current TARDIS!” but never the less the doctor looked at the scanner to find out what was causing it. “She wouldn’t dare” but the facts on the screen remained the same “I AM REALLY GOING TO KILL HER” “doctor what is it, who are you going to kill?”  “Rose Tyler”


	3. 2 is better than 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the rewritten chapter 3, I think it works much better. The doctor's outfit is exactly the same as in the bells of saint john.

The doctor looked at the scanner trying to work out how it was even possible. “Doctor what’s wrong? And why are you going to kill Rose Tyler?” the doctor looked at Clara before speaking “this happened before, but it wasn’t to the point where it become this critical. I warned her about this” Clara took the opportunity to slap the doctor “what did I do?” “Doctor, I can’t understand a word your saying, your companions from the future may be able to understand you, but I’m from Victorian London, SAY WHAT YOU MEAN” “oh right, sorry, your outfit there me off, I forgot what century you were from. Okay in the year 2007 in London, Torchwood kept activating a temporal disturbance or a weak spot or tear in the skin of the universe. Unknown to them they let both Cyber men and Daleks from a parallel Earth in another universe to invade Earth. My companion and I opened the weak spot and sent all of the Cyber men and Daleks into the void, the space between universes, but my companion became trapped on the parallel world and since became determined to return. Long story short, I think she’s behind this catastrophe” “what she a good companion then?” “Mostly yes, but towards the very end, and a few times before she didn’t seem like one. It was when the Earth was stolen that I met up with her again, but she had changed, but I was so happy to see her I didn’t notice.” Clara had sort of a distant expression on her face. “Clara, CLARA” “huh, oh sorry” “did you understand what I told you?”  “Mostly, let me, work it over some more in my head” “good, now we’d best be going before I get back.” with that the TARDIS dematerialized. 

Clara started to walk in the direction the wardrobe had been the first time but then stopped. “Is the Wardrobe in the same place in this TARDIS?” “No, I’ll show you where it is” the doctor then took Clara to an upper level of the TARDIS where the wardrobe weaved around the staircase. “Probably want to wear something casual, I suspect that something similar to what we’ve got on would draw unwanted attention ” then the doctor wandered off to find himself something to wear. Clara sifted through the clothes and finally came across a dress that she could perfectly imagine herself wearing. “A tag?”  She nearly laughed at the randomness of a dress having a tag while other clothes didn’t. She looked at the piece of white paper attached by a string to the hanger. “60’s Red White Polka Dot Taffeta Full Skirt Shirtwaist Dress, huh, they would never wear this in the 1860’s, maybe this is the 1960’s” and she went to go out it on. She found the doctor a little while later in the console room. “So how’s it look” and she twirled briefly for him. “It suits you very nicely, I hope you don’t think it’s scandalous by your standards” “how do you know what my standards are?” she said just a little to friendly which made the doctor clear his throat and attempt to change the subject. “So, Clara Oswin Oswald, that’s quite a name” “why you got a problem with it? You said when we first met that you liked it” “I do like it, just I met somebody who’s name was Oswin Oswald” “well Doctor I’m not her, I’m me and don’t you forget it” she was about to turn away when the doctor took hold of her arms and turned her to face him. “Clara, listen to me and listen very closely, I am SO glad you are not her, do not think you have to fill someone else’s shadow. You are a intelligent young lady, and I would not want you to be anything but yourself.” Clara felt a tear roll down her cheek when he finished. The doctor gently brushed it away. Without warning she hugged him, which startled him, but he did not complain. “Now if the void is going to open there is something we are going to need.” just then the Doctor felt a burning sensation in his jacket pocket. “Ouch, what is it?” he pulled out his physic paper and found there had been a note written on it. “2 is better than 1? Why would anyone send such a silly piece of advice to my physic paper? Unless-“ “doctor what does it mean?” “ Its a message but in a riddle” “I get that but what!?” the doctor moved to the console and began to enter coordinates. “ Simply put 2 is better than 1, if there is two 1’s that makes 11, but if 2 is better than 1 you replace the second 1 with 2 and get 12. And then you take the literal meaning of 2 is better than 1, two doctors are better than one doctor. In a way I should feel insulted because my next regeneration is insulting me, but there has to be some underlying reason that I can’t see right now” “doctor, how did you get 11?” “Clara what happens when you put two 1’s next to each other?” “You get 11” “well there you go” “Doctor where are we going?” “I don’t know, the TARDIS will find an appropriate location. Won’t you, you old girl you.” “You speak to your TARDIS?” “Most definitely” The TARDIS landed outside a warehouse somewhere in London the doctor didn’t concern himself with where as he rushed out of the TARDIS and came back in a minute later with a strange looking…thing it looked like it could have been a case for something but Clara had no idea what. “Doctor there’s a note” Clara said noticing a piece of paper stuck to it.  The doctor after closing the TARDIS doors unstuck the note “ it took some doing, but here is the genesis ark, sorry I couldn’t be here to give it to you but time streams and all that. -12” the doctor read aloud  “doctor what does it mean? And how is this going to help?”  “Clara if this is from my twelfth incarnation then he knows the outcome and what I thought, and especially where we landed. He could have gone and retrieved this and dropped it off here five minutes ago.” “Is there anything else you need your future to get for the past?” Clara said with a hint of laughter. “I’m not sure if there is he’ll tell me, so in turn I can tell him, so he can tell me in the first place” this baffled Clara and she dropped the conversation. “Now where to? “Stop the disaster about to occur in the parallel world of course.”


	4. Lethbridge-Stewart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any Ideas on how the Doctor might fix the problem of the universe(s) collapsing and/or void opening, are gladly welcomed in the comments. If I use an idea or part of an idea I get from the comments, I WILL credit you. Please don't hesitate to comment on how you think he should or will fix the problem.

“Doctor how are we going to get to this parallel world?” “The way I went before nearly killed my TARDIS, and I don’t want that again.” the doctor thought for a moment, and then had a light bulb moment. “That is so simple why didn’t I think of that before!” Clara who was confused had started to realize that he explained these things after a few seconds so she waited for the explanation. “Clara on Earth there is a rift running throughout time and space, there should be that same rift running throughout time and space on the Parallel world. We could go through that. It should allow the TARDIS to remain functional in the parallel universe.” “For how long?” “That’s a very good question, that I don’t have answer to,” the doctor typed in the coordinates for Cardiff, Earth and hoped that Jack wouldn’t decide to tag along. At Cardiff jack was not running after the TARDIS or he wasn’t even in sight, to the doctor’s relief. “Into the rift then” the trip through the rift was not too bumpy but that is to say it wasn’t smooth either. The TARDIS landed with a small bump, the doctor didn’t know exactly where.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS briefly to discover that they in fact had landed on a good-sized sailboat. “Hello there, anything I can help you with?” a voice called out to the Doctor, the doctor looked to see a man who looked to be in his late sixties wearing a brigadiers cap. “Possibly, could you tell me where I am?” “Of course my good man, your on my sailboat, Bessie.”  This situation was already unraveling for the Doctor so this didn’t come as much of a shock as it should have been. “Nice name for boat, Bessie. But doesn’t sound like a car’s name?” the man laughed at this. “Name a car, people name boats not cars. Are you alright?” “I believe so, may I sit in one of those patio chairs?” “Go ahead, this is where I decided to put half of my retirement into this boat.” the doctor quickly ducked back into the TARDIS and then went to sit down. “Can I get you anything? Tea perhaps?” “Yes tea would be nice” the eleventh doctor wondering what this world’s Lethbridge-Stewart was like and what he’d done. “Tell me whats your name?” the doctor asked when he came back with the tea. “Surprised you didn’t know that, but you may call me Lethbridge-Stewart, what’s your name?” “Oh, I’m john smith” “common name, but how did you get a police box onto my boat?” “Oh, uh, I, I, I do some experiment testing for Torchwood. You know the kind of here one moment gone the next stuff” “oh, your with Torchwood.” his tone harden slightly. “Oh no, not really I sort of freelance, they just have a ready supply of things they want done that they’ll pay for” “they seem suspicious to me, I was with UNIT for decades and UNIT is supposed to protect Earth from Aliens, but Torchwood is doing all sorts of things that almost invite Aliens to Earth. Even after Torchwood started up again, they don’t seem very shy in their experiments” “oh how so?” “Well the leader of Torchwood, actually there’s really a group of them, they turned Torchwood into a kind of learning institute to learn about alien life. According to multimillionaire Pete Tyler’s eldest daughter from a parallel reality they even captured and disassembled a TARDIS, whatever that is, funny though the picture of it in on the internet looks just like yours” the doctor almost passed out. “Do me a favor, tell me two things, the year and how close is Torchwood.” Lethbridge-Stewart gave him funny but at the same time serious look “my good Mr. smith, I am not in the habit of lying, nor do I engage in anything drink anything stronger than brandy. I find your comment insulting” the doctor tried not to laugh, as he knew this Lethbridge-Stewart wouldn’t understand. “No, no, no I was not referring to you, it’s for my benefit not yours” “were you hit on the head? How could you not know what year it is? Even in the sky they know the year” the doctor tried to look as serious as possible “my watch broke” “if your that desperate for the date it’s early 2011. And you can’t miss Torchwood, has a big sign above the entrance” “thank you, and would you mind terribly if I left my…Police Box here?” “Go ahead, I’m not going anywhere” the doctor shook hands and went into the TARDIS. Lethbridge-Stewart did not notice the TARDIS Disappear or reappear on the dock next to Bessie until after the fact. He was puzzled how he could move it so quickly but decided it was better left a mystery.  

Inside the TARDIS Clara was curious why he had taken so long. “What was that all about, old friend? Just leave me in here without introductions” the doctor stopped trying to identify exactly where Torchwood was located if traveling by street. “In our universe he was an old friend, in this universe he doesn’t have the slightest idea who I am. His timeline obviously played out very differently than that of my friend, my late friend.” “Did he give you any useful information?” “He gave me more than I wanted to know, my TARDIS is in dire peril and I’ve got to save her, what’s happening to her could have very bad consequences” Clara slapped the doctor to get him to stop “what consequences?” “ Come with me. It should be in this TARDIS, somewhere” curiosity got the better of Clara and she followed the doctor thru a maze of passageways until they stopped at a door, the door held no significance as far as Clara could see, but that would soon change. The door opened and the doctor went in, and quickly came out with a motorbike and two helmets with driving goggles. “What is that?” “A motorbike, don’t worry they’re safe if ridden properly” it took far less time to come out of the TARDIS than it had taken to find the room so in no time they were riding down the streets of London towards Torchwood. 


	5. The Void opens...again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank Sage+Elkins for their suggestion on how to close the void, even though I didn't use your idea you are responsible however for the tenth Doctor duplicate still being alive. I hope to hear what everyone's opinions of this chapter are, thank you again. I would like to add that in fact a majority of the time I do in fact like Rose as a companion, not the best companion but still good. For the story I however needed a catalyst and she was a good option, because the opinions about her are so mixed. If I get enough people to request it, I may do a positive story about Rose, I left this addition on my note because my severe negativity towards Rose was eating at my conscious. Thank you.

 

            At Torchwood, Rose Tyler was busily trying to leer the workings of this TARDIS with a vastly different desktop; it refused to cooperate and seemed to have melted the console panels to the frame just to spite her. “Oh come on, it’s me Rose Tyler! Don’t you remember me?” and she kicked the TARDIS trying to get it to play nice. The TARDIS however refused to cooperate at all, she knew what would happen if she did. Rose Tyler finally gave up and stormed out of the TARDIS, in her anger she inadvertently slammed the TARDIS doors, the TARDIS seized the opportunity and locked the doors. 

“Any luck?” her father asked, as Rose came out of the TARDIS steaming, “no, she doesn’t trust me” this puzzled Rose why the TARDIS that had once trusted her didn’t anymore. “Rose, perhaps this wasn’t the best idea. I really don’t think the Doctor will be terribly happy with your rash decision upon finding one on that Planet” “well what was I supposed to do?” “Something other than this, you should return the TARDIS, temperatures are on the rise again” “I’m not a weather lady, you expect me to know why? Ever since John quite and took the heart of TARDIS with him, things have been different” Pete Tyler decided to back out of the conversation before it turned into an argument. “Try to eat something, I’m going home to see how Jackie’s doing” and Pete Tyler left his eldest daughter alone wit the unfamiliar TARDIS. 

            “Clara, um, does any of this look familiar?” Clara had to very hard to avoid laughing at this upsurge comment. “No, doctor none of it. I’m from Victorian London, remember?” Clara did not see the doctor blush slightly at his embarrassing mistake. “Sorry” he said sheepishly. “Doctor maybe that place with all the window and lights can help” Clara was referring to a corner cafe on the adjacent street. At the Cafe, a elder gentleman about 40 wearing a black business suit, sat drinking tea and trying to convince himself to eat the sandwich, he was not successful, he scooted the plate away from him and looked at his reelection in the window rethinking the past months. “Mind if I sit down, John smith?” the elder man whirled around to see a young man and woman they both looked to be in there twenties but the man’s eyes looked very old indeed. Something about him kept gnawing away at his Time Lord brain. “Go ahead, uh- you are?” “Oh, sorry, this is Clara, and I’m…John Song” the Doctor decided it would be better not to use his usual cover as his meta crisis was already using it, he also thought using the last name of Song would be a nice tribute to his Wife. “John Song ehh? Any relation to a Professor River Song?” the man said with a smile. The doctor knew his deception had been foiled. “How do you know about that?” “Well, Doctor, since Donna, was at the library and I was created along with the Doctor Donna, I saw everything you did with her, but from her eyes, not her perspective though.” “But yes, I am the Doctor River Song talked about, but enough of that, why are you here?” the Meta crisis Doctor looked puzzled “what am I doing here? What are you doing here?” the doctor leaned in close to the Meta crisis doctor before speaking again. “Look, somebody stole my TARDIS, forcing me to steal your regenerations TARDIS, maybe my next regeneration is mixed up in it as well, but I have it on good authority that Rose Tyler’s Torchwood has a TARDIS that looks just like mine. Which is causing the void to slowly open, the longer it is here the longer this world is in danger.” “I’ve got to get to Torchwood and lock the TARDIS!” the Meta crisis doctor jumped up, and dropped some change on the table, in his haste a nickel dropped into his tea. The doctor and Clara quickly left the table and went back to the motorbike. “Doctor, that looked just like the doctor who goes with our current TARDIS, but he isn’t supposed to be here” she asked as they climbed back onto the motorbike.” long story short, I regenerated but didn’t want to change my face so I directed the rest of it into my severed hand so I could stay healed but not change my face. Later it was released and created another me, only this time human” “I didn’t really understand any of that, but if that TARDIS is making the void open, won’t ours do the same?”  “No, we came through a different way.” At Torchwood, Rose was trying to teach the newest employees the institute about how to avoid being fooled by physic paper, when John Smith stormed in. “ROSE TYLER, I WANT A WORD WITH YOU” Rose excused herself from the group, and went into a corner to have it out with him. “What are you doing? You know I’m teaching people about physic paper” “I heard you have a TARDIS, a TARDIS that has been screaming,” “screaming? It never-“ she stopped herself “I mean” “too late, you realize what the shadow proclamation would do to you? Stealing TARDIS’s doesn’t go over very well with them or me either for that matter” “what do you mean screaming?” “Screaming, oh I just made that up. Just wanted to confirm that you actually did have a TARDIS here” Rose started to become agitated “just leave, you quite already. How’d you get in here?’ “You forgot to train the door guards” and with that he broke out running towards the stairs. “Run, run see you can escape” rose mumbled under her breath. 

            The doctor didn’t go through the front door, as that would have been too easy, he and Clara much to her surprise went straight up. Straight up the side of the building on a motorbike. “Doctor, how’s this possible?” “Antigravity, hang on” and the Doctor crashed through a window onto the very floor where the TARDIS was. “There, the TARDIS! Come on” the doctor helped Clara to her feet before righting the motorbike and getting back on. “Come on I don’t want them finding this” Clara climbed back on and they took a short trip over to the TARDIS, at the doors which opened to reveal the meta crisis doctor trying to make sense of the desktop. He noticed the Doctor and Clara come in on a motorbike. “How do you work this thing? It’s completely changed!” “No time to explain” the doctor stopped for a second to think about what he just said. “A Time Lord with no time, interesting” “Focus!” “Right, sorry, here we go!” and the Doctor set the coordinates and dematerialized. 

            It was a great surprise to Lethbridge-Stewart when a second Police box appeared right beside the first, “what? Must be more Torchwood, half the things I see I wonder if they came from Torchwood nowadays. Metal men, blue boxes that appear out of nowhere. I should see a doctor” he watched as a middle-aged man in a business suit stepped out, then a young man and woman riding a motorbike. He quickly decided to have another brandy and continue writing a letter to his daughter, Kate.  

            The Doctor upon re-entering the tenth Doctor’s TARDIS put the motorbike away and went to check the scanner. “So now whats the plan, you’ve got your TARDIS back.” Clara asked, she was now very tired and wanting a break from strange occurrences. “I need to send one TARDIS back. The automatic return feature should to the trick.” he looked at Clara who seemed slightly disinterested and became worried. “Clara, are you alright?” “Yes, just” “just what?” “Just I want to get some rest, and is it always like this?”  “Clara I really hope this doesn’t ruin your adventurous spirit, and no not always” Clara smiled and left the console room. “Now how am I going to do it this time? If the TARDIS stays much longer, the void will open and millions of by now insane Cyber men and Daleks will come pouring out. Or at least tumbling out. “  The Doctor had in fact forgotten about his meta-crisis duplicate outside so he hadn’t noticed him walk away pleased to be away from Torchwood. “Maybe if I find the dimensional cannon I can shut it down so the void and can reclaim all it’s particles” the Doctor was silent for a moment and then had a light bulb moment realizing the brilliance of his last idea.  The doctor decided to go and find the dimensional cannon alone. 

            “Now where in Torchwood would Rose keep a dimensional cannon?”  The doctor left the TARDIS and locked it before going into the other TARDIS that he guessed must have been from his next regeneration, as he didn’t recognize it. There was an orange glow coming from the time rotor and bookshelves lined the console room, he went and activated the emergency protocol one and sonic the lock to get out of the TARDIS before it left with him still in it. When the tenth doctor’s TARDIS appeared in on street across from Torchwood and the doctor stepped again Torchwood would have became a buzz of activity trying to capture him, if they had seen it. The TARDIS was in fact invisible so it wouldn’t be captured again. The doctor entered Torchwood thru the fire door and proceeded to discreetly scan for the dimensional cannon. He did not find it until he reached the top floor where the void had been closed originally in the correct universe. “Oh no, not this again, I thought I solved this already. How can they be so stupid to do this all over again?” “Doctor, we’ve been watching you, entering thru the fire door, and trying to sneak around, didn’t you wonder why nobody stopped you?” the doctor turned to face Rose Tyler, she was several years older than he remembered her being last, old fondness did try to surface but ultimately was prevented by an overwhelming sorrow for her, “Even though I regenerated you still recognized me, how?” “Simple, you were x-rayed from the moment you set foot in the building, so where’d you park the TARDIS, I was hoping that would lure you back.” the doctor’s feelings of sorrow were rapidly being replaced by disgust. “I almost didn’t ant to come back to confirm my suspicion that the Rose Tyler I once knew is gone and replaced by someone who can’t move on and life their own life. Your trying to live your life in a shadow of the past, what was it you said to your mother and Mickey, who by the ay moved on and is very happy, right before you became the Bad Wolf.” Rose was taken aback by the Doctor’s cold remark but decided to let it bounce off, “I said that you showed me a better way to live my life” “and yet here you are in Torchwood, opening gaps in the universe, stealing MY TARDIS, and doing exactly what resulted in you being here. It was difficult, very difficult, but I moved on, I never actually moved on until I regenerated, but you never did, ghosts and shadows don’t last Rose at some point you have to move on and live your own life.” Rose was not taking any of it, “since your obviously not the Doctor, let me fill you in on what we’re doing, I’m trying to get back to the universe where I belong. To my Doctor.” “Rose, you belong here, and I’m going to see to it that you stay here” “STOP HIM” the doctor was then not by any people he knew but random Torchwood employees held him back while Rose gave the order to turn on the same machine that led to her entrapment there, the doctor struggled but couldn’t break free. “ROSE STOP don’t you know what your doing! You’ll be sucked into the void!” “Doctor, we rewired it so it instead of the void just opening and taking back all it’s background radiation, it spits things out, I go through and come out somewhere else.” the doctor went pale. “HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!!? That is EXTREMELY dangerous! You know what’s inside the void!” “They’ve never come thru before why should they start now?” the doctor couldn’t believe his ears, Rose sounding just like the lady who wouldn’t listen about the void the first time. “DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF!” then an alarm sounded “Ms.Tyler something’s overriding the system, we can’t close down the system” “you see Rose, just like with canary wharf you did it once to many, if you want to live let me go”  “something’s coming thru!” “Ex-ex-ex” “exter-ex-ter-ex-ex” and several badly damaged and obviously gone mad Daleks flew out, and smashed into the windows first the office then the building. The doctor seeing his opportunity broke free and ran for the door. “IT’S SPEEDING UP! LETS GET OUT OF HERE!” an employee shouted as everyone including Rose ran for the door that the doctor had already gone thru and was heading for the TARDIS.  The rate of Daleks in various stages of sanity and damage that came pouring out was increasing to near blurred speed. He  was running towards the TARDIS as the pieces in his head were slowly coming together about why his twelfth regeneration had given him the Genesis Ark. 


	6. Problem solved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did it, Rose has regained her standing with the Doctor, this chapter might seem a little rushed but then again the episode where the tenth doctor closes the void seemed rushed as well. Tell me what you think about how it turned out.i don't know if this would really work or not work, but it worked for my purposes. I really didn't want to repeat journey's end. Kind of cruel what i did at the end but I thought it might work, since he wasn't going to explode a sun to...well that's to many spoilers, you'll find out when you read.

The Doctor suddenly stopped running and smiled, “Rose Tyler, I knew it! I can still save you before it’s too late!” the doctor then ducked into a doorway and waited for Rose to come running by, when she did he quickly pulled her inside. “Whoa! Let go of me! You’re not the doctor! You just abandoned me! Again! For the third time!” this started the doctor he didn’t think he had abounded her ever. “WHAT? When have I ever abandoned you?!” ”When you sent me here instead of letting me stay with you! When you came back to leave me with your duplicate. You could have taken me with you, and just now!” “Right, sorry about that, but Rose listen to me, I need to know if you somehow managed to open that hole yourself” “no, we were just about to use the dimensional cannon for parts in other things when it powered up again. But it was different, I said we rewired it to spit things out, but I lied, I wanted to impress you, to assure you that it wouldn’t pull me in. it was spewing…golden stuff” “time energy, that’s bad oh that is bad, I never once wondered how all the holes in the universe at different points in time and space were created. The ones not created by my TARDIS” “Doctor what do you mean?” “Long story, happened long after you were gone, but that Dalek that got through into the Time War, and the dimensions started to collapse. You see Rose right before I reintegrated into this body, from the body you’d come to love, The Time Lords came back, or the tried to. They broke the Time Lock even if only for a short amount of time, that must have been when Dalek Can went and saved Davros. Why the dimensional cannon started working, and why the TARDIS could travel so easily this universe. It wasn’t you at al! Your trips thru it however make it bigger until it was big enough for the mass of Daleks to come thru.” Rose was stricken, it was and wasn’t her fault at the same time, she leaned into the Doctor’s shoulder and began to cry. “Doctor I’m sorry I really am, I never wanted to upset you, I just wanted you back” “why did you steal my TARDIS?” “I came out n front of it, and it opened fro me, I went inside and then I was here” the doctor paused and then began laughing much to Rose’s dismay “Here I am crying and saying how sorry I am and you start laughing” the doctor stopped immediately “one of my adventures with…a companion after you, my TARDIS for a brief while was stuck in a human body, she could speak. I told her that she rarely took me where I wanted to go, and she said that she always took me where I needed to go.” “Doctor is this relevant” “don’t you see? I’m needed here!” “The TARDIS herself is responsible for my being here. Now come on we’ve got to take action. First thing is to close the hole in the time vortex.” “But you said it was the void” “yes it is, but that’s another problem. Come on” and the doctor grabbed Roses hand and rushed to where they had just ran out of.  The Daleks were still spewing out, but now there were bits and parts of what remained of the cyber men. “Why can’t we just send them back?” rose asked staying close to the Doctor who was standing in the door. “That’s the problem, the time vortex is ripping which is tearing creation apart, and your trips thru the void have opened the void, that wouldn’t be a problem normally because the void would close itself, but the Time Vortex is forcing it open and making it spill it’s contents. I have to close the tear in the Time Vortex.”  “Doctor how will you do that?” "I'll do a thing,” “some things never change” rose said under her breathe. “Did you say something?” “No, nothing at all” she gave the doctor a wide-eyed innocent look while she said it. The doctor then ran out of the doorway and towards the computers, he was nearly hit by a Dalek twice, with them screaming all the while. “d-d-d-oc-t” “doc-t-t-doc-tt”  “ah, why won’t it work?!” the doctor was holding the minor in both hands shaking it he gave up and soniced it the screen came to life instantly. He began feverishly typing the screen filled with type. After a full minute he pressed enter. “Done!” the flow of insane Daleks and cyber men parts slowed and then ceased. Leaving only the glowing light in its place. He ran back over to rose and rushed out with her hot on his heels. “Doctor what did you do?’ she said running after him. “I overrode the system; it shut down the dimensional cannon that stopped the flood of insane Daleks. We have to recapture all those Daleks.” when he reached the first floor it was just like the other floors he had ran thru, deserted.  “Bit sparse” and he ran until he reached where the TARDIS was and opened the door.

When he opened the door there was a very mad Clara waiting on the other side who promptly slapped. “OW, HEY I WAS PROTECTING YOU!” “PROTECTING ME! BY LOCKING ME IN THE TARDIS AND WANDERING OFF” the doctor managed to calm her down by planting a kiss firmly on her lips much to Rose’s displeasure and horror. After a second the doctor pulled back and Clara dazed stumbled back a few steps and sat down on the jump seat. “Doctor, how could you do that? In front of me!” the doctor whirled on rose and rapidly apologized before setting to work, doing something that can only be described as timey-wimey. “Rose you saw how the Daleks activated the genesis ark, could you explain to me exactly how?” “Well they just covered the glowing half circles with their suckers and then Mickey accidentally touched it.” “Okay, I’ll need my screwdriver for this one” and he went to fetch the genesis ark.  

At short time later the TARDIS materialized in mid-air where the doctor pushed the genesis ark out of the TARDIS as it began to open up and rotate in the opposite direction. The TARDIS was quick to dematerialize again as Daleks were being pulled towards it like a magnet. “The three of them watched as Daleks were sucked back into the genesis ark. It was a solid 5 minutes before it stopped rotating and closed. The doctor after retrieving it and storing it inside the TARDIS he located where his duplicate currently was and materialized around him. “WHAT! WHAT! Why are you doing this!” the Meta crisis doctor demanded. Rose who was still eyeing Clara, who had been decidedly quiet the entire time, turned to the doctor “doctor, all those things you said back there, about what I’d become. Did you mean them?” the doctor looked her straight in the eyes “When I said them I had thought it was all your doing, but I now know it wasn’t your fault, so no” the doctor then brought both the meta crisis doctor and rose closer to one another before continuing. “You two are supposed to be acting like love birds, now what happened?”  “Do you know how hard it is to love somebody who can’t remember half the stuff we did together because he wasn’t the one to go on them? Or that he remembers getting his hand cut off but then goes to adventures with someone he keeps referring to as Donna.  How can I live with that? He doesn’t even know how I got here!” Clara noticed the Doctor looked like he was trying not to go pale, laugh or get angry all at the same time. The Meta crisis doctor spoke up then, “ well the Rose I know wouldn’t be rolling around like she is, and you changed. I mean you still love me and all but it seems superficial. The deep love you have for me is still locked up like your waiting for him to come back for you still. I’M RIGHT HERE!”  The doctor who had been only half listening came up with a solution. “Okay right, now Rose I need you to step away for a few seconds while I address the problem with John Smith here” and the doctor went into his met crisis’s memory and placed all the memories of Rose and their adventures he was missing, he then sent a few thoughts and feelings about Rose created since his arrival that weren’t positive in the slightest to the back of his mind and then exited.  “It might take a little while for your brain to work everything out and sift thru it all, but you will don’t worry” he then turned to Rose “soon enough he will be able to be just like the doctor you remember, and have been everywhere. Ignore the occasionally reference to something beyond you I couldn’t take away memories” the Doctor went over to Clara and pulled her to her feet. She was glassy eyed, no doubt thinking about the kiss he gave her that was a mistake he thought but he couldn’t think of any other way of silencing her quickly and with no lasting effects. “Right, you two can depart now, AND ROSE” rose turned to him on her way out. “Yes doctor?” “Quit Torchwood, you don’t belong there, try your hand at writing or something, but quit Torchwood” she nodded and was just walking out the doors when the doctor added one last comment. “Rose, your going to be Fantastic, I just know It.” and she walked out and the doors shut. The doctor was alone with Clara once again. She looked at the doctor mischievously “so, that’s Rose Tyler? Well something must have brought on your change of hearts, now what was it. And isn’t there still work to be done?” the doctor grinned at her “I found out it wasn’t her fault, at least not to the degree I thought it was.and no i closed the dimensional cannon and the void closed itself, and what i did here in the TARDIS fixed the Time Vortex, so we can leave. Once they had returned to the correct universe, the doctor disposed of the genesis ark properly before returning to the TARDIS and Clara


	7. destination: 21st century Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter up at last, not sure when I will get the next one up, But don't worry i haven't forgotten about this story.

The Doctor after successfully disposing of the Genesis Ark left he console room to go clean up the dust that had been accumulating in his room since Amy and Rory left. The events involving Rose Tyler made him rethink his intentional avoiding of his room; Clara was busy trying to find enough ingredients in the kitchen to make a soufflé. The doctor was busy cleaning up the mess from the last time he had been in the room, which coincidentally had been the last time River had been in the TARDIS. There wasn’t too much to clean up, he had always kept a neat room, even if his current personality didn’t suggest neatness. He was busy cleaning up the glass shards from pictures that had fallen to the floor during extreme turbulence in flight when the door opened and he looked up to see the very woman in the photograph he was holding standing triumphantly in his or rather their doorway. “Hello sweetie” the doctor woke up with a startled, realizing he must of fallen asleep while clearing the bed of dust. He saddened but then brightened noticing that none of the photographs were lying on the floor in shattered frames, they were all right where they were supposed to be. A half hour later the doctor found Clara with the last bit of her soufflé, posed over the trash. “Didn’t work?” “Naw, it was to beautiful to live” “I didn’t know I had those ingredients on board. Where’d you find them?” “These cupboards had lots of food in them; some things however didn’t look edible so I threw them out. This is a very fancy kitchen, what do all these contraptions do?” “This probably isn’t the best time to ask,” Clara was confused why it wasn’t the best time “what, what is it?” “Nothing, off we go” the doctor hadn’t realized that the food in the kitchen was probably the same food Rose had brought into the TARDIS when he regenerated into ten. He wondered how any of it was not growing by this point, but was glad Clara hadn’t tried any of her soufflé for if she had she would have been very very green. “So where to next chin boy?” “I.. I…I” he had his usual list of suggestions, where willingly or not trouble would find him but her remark had caused his mind to draw a sudden blank. “Doctor?” “Huh, oh yes sorry, drifted off a bit there, so Clara where are we headed next?” “I asked first” “err” the doctor could not think of one place to go in the entire universe his expression cracked a smile from Clara. “Earth 21st century” “oh but there’s places much more interesting than that, what about seeing a city that covers an entire planet, the eye of Orin maybe?” the doctor said having gotten his words back, the doctor was about to say something else when he noticed the look on Clara’s face. “Right, Earth 21st century it is” he had see that look before on Amy and ignoring it meant being asked questions he didn’t want to answer right then. “Anywhere in particular, there is lot down there” he said matter of factly but Clara was gone, he had only looked away at the scanner for a moment. “Odd, well then sexy wherever we need to go.” “Why thank you doctor, I was beginning to think you wouldn’t notice” the doctor spun around surprised and a trifle embarrassed, she had changed into her barmaid outfit once more. “No, i-i was talking to the TARDIS” the doctor said in a half confused and half apologetic voice as he gestured with his hand to the console. “Really? Seriously? How can a machine be sexy?” “Yes really, and how can you be sexy” this remark earned a firm slap that send the doctor staggering back a few steps until he leaned on the console. “Don’t you EVER say that to me again” the doctor rubbing his jaw which was now very sore looked at her “you have your answer” “what answer!’ “How a machine can be sexy, the same way you can or you wouldn’t have slapped me” “don’t make me slap you again” she said raising her arm as if she were preparing to strike.the doctor gave up and walked over to look at the scanner.


End file.
